The Good Girl
by KickRocks
Summary: Sonny Monroe promised her mother that she wouldn't change when she moved to Hollywood but, the longer Sonny stays in Hollywood, the harder it is to keep up this 'Good Girl' image.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC! I just wish I did.**

**A/N: Okay so to a lot of you, this story is new but, to a few of you, this is old. I started this story a while ago but something happened and everything was wiped out. So basically I'm starting this story over which sucks! To the new people, enjoy my story and to my old viewers, I tried my best to re-write everything based off memory alone so just bare with me and I do apologize for taking so long to come back. ENJOY! =]**

* * *

"Cut!" the director called out before leaping off his chair and disappearing.

I couldn't have been happier. My feet are killing me. Standing on my feet all day had finally taken it's toll. As I walked to my dressing room I couldn't help the grunt that came out. Why does my dressing room have to be the last one down the hall? I passed Grady and Nicos' dressing room just as Nico threw open the door.

"Hey Sonny! What's up?!" he said as he danced to the invisible music. Those two were always partying, no matter what. There could have been a hurricane and these guys would have been in the middle of it dancing up a storm, literally.

I didn't even bother answering him. I turned back around and headed towards my room. I threw open the pink door and flopped onto the pink couch on top of the pink carpet. Everything in the room is pink, and I'm totally disgusted by it. I can thank Tawni for that. I was on the verge of sleep when I heard the door bust open.

"Sonny! No shoes on the couch, that couch is expensive and I don't appreciate you putting your farm boots on it."

Without a word, I took my shoes off. I didn't really want to hear her mouth. I sneezed loudly from all the perfume she wore, that much perfume is unnecessary. I sat up, I couldn't stop sneezing!

"Ew Sonny, I don't want any of your germs." she said as she passed me one of her embroidered tissues.

"Well, I wouldn't be sneezing if it wasn't for all that perfume you're wearing." I said in between sneezes.

"Well then, you must not be used to the expensive perfume, this perfume is the latest from the new collection by Chanel, something you would know NOTHING about." she finished with a smile.

"Uh, whatever Tawni."

I got up from the couch and walked my way over to my mirror, I looked horrible. My nose was red and my eyes were filled with water. Plus, I had couch hair. I watched as Tawni brushed her perfectly curled hair and retouched her lip gloss. "Sonny? Are you going to the party tonight?"

"Um, no."

"Why not? Don't have enough time to go to Target to get a dress?"

Bitch. "Ok one, that's not the reason and two, I don't buy my dresses at Target!"

She turned around and just stared. "Yeah, okay Sonny. You don't shop at Target like I'm not the star of this show."

"Now that that's settled."

I giggled as Tawni gave me the death glare. "The reason why I'm not going to that party tonight is because I don't want to."

"Well, you're missing out, do you ever go out?"

"Not really."

She didn't respond but I'm pretty sure I heard her say 'pathetic' under her breath. She got up from her chair and grabbed her things. "See you tomorrow!" and with that, she was gone. Thankfully.

I tried to brush out my hair from the kinks I got by laying on the couch when I heard a light knock on my door. I turned around and saw Chad Dylan Cooper standing by the doorway. He had this Cheshire cat smile plastered on his face. He walked in looking around. "You know, if you worked at 'Mackenzie Falls', you would have your own dressing room. Just saying."

"You know, if I worked at 'Mackenzie Falls' I would kill myself. Just saying." I mimicked.

He laughed it off, like always. "Sonny, you're so cute."

"What are you doing here Chad?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite girl?"

"And who would that be?"

He sauntered his way over to me and leaned forward so that his face was within centimeters from my ear, his hands were placed on the arm rests of my chair. I shook with shiver from the sudden closeness.

"Sonny, you will always be my favorite girl. Always."

"I…uh…um…" I couldn't find the words to say anything. I looked up to meet crystal blue eyes staring back at me, I'm pretty sure I turned blood red. Chad leaned closer and closer, I just hoped that I my breath smelled good. Just as I was ready to kiss this god, he raised himself and walked back to the doorway.

"See you later Sonny." he said before exiting my room. With that damn Cheshire cat smile.

It took me about a minute to figure out what just happened. Chad Dylan Cooper just duped me…Chad Dylan Cooper just duped me! I grunted, grabbed my things and headed out the door. I stomped my way out of the studio, and into my car. I didn't even look back as a sped away in my car. How could he do that? How could I let him do that? Why am I even stressing over him?

As I drove through Hollywood, I couldn't help but think about everything that happened today. How long can I really keep up this "good girl" image?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how did you like it? Sorry for it being short, promise that the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own SWAC!! **

**A/N: Hello again everyone! So here is chapter 2! It's a short chapter cuz I didn't quite know where to end it so sorry about that. I'm thinking about giving those of you who review a sample of next chapter but I'm still not sure. Ok so you can read now!**

* * *

I drove up to my apartment building just a little after 11 at night. The smell of the McDonalds I had gotten on the way home was starting to get to me, I was starving. I sped-walked all the way to the elevator, trying to hurry and get this food in my stomach. While waiting for the elevator I thought back to what happened between me and Chad earlier. I felt my face turn red. I don't know why I'm letting this get to me, it's not like this is the first time Chad had done that to me. But I had my moments too. I laughed to myself as I thought of all the times Chad had tried to get into my pants but failed miserably.

By the time I entered back into the real world, I was in front of my apartment door. I fumbled for a minute trying to find my keys while juggling everything else I was carrying. I opened the door quickly and raced to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag of greasy fried food and flopped on the couch. My stomach was in so much pain from not eating anything all day, and I couldn't wait any longer to shove this food in my mouth. I did a quick flash towards the clock, right on time. I turned the television on just at the start of 'The Ghost Whisperer'. For the next hour, I sat on my couch shoveling food in and fighting sleep. All I remember is blinking and then looking at the clock to see it was 3 in the morning. I still needed to take a shower.

I cleaned up and shut the television off. I couldn't have ran to the shower fast enough. I stood there as the warm water hit my back, I was out just as fast as I was in. I walked into my bedroom and was hit with the lily scent that filled it. I looked around to all my family pictures from back home, sometimes I wish I could go back, but then I remind myself of the opportunity that I'm experiencing and quickly got over myself. I grabbed my pajamas and threw them on and laughed when I caught myself in the mirror. There I stood, in front of my full length mirror, in cow pajamas. Just put me in the barn with the rest of the cows. Things to do tomorrow: buy new pajamas.

By the time I dived into my bed, ready for sleep, it was 3:30. I laid there waiting for sleep to take over, I was so happy when it did…

I jumped from my bed quickly as I heard a cow moo. It took me a minute to get my eyesight straight. I looked around as I heard the loud moo again. I spotted my cell phone glowing and got up lazily to go grab it. Who would call me this late at night?

* * *

**A/N: I know I know, it's extremely short! But I would still appreciate it if you review and put this on alert! and remember, you might get an excerpt of next chapter if you review! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, I only wish I did =P**

**A/N: It's been a week since I last posted, so I thought it would be a good time to post the next chapter. So here ya go!**

* * *

"Who the hell is calling me?" I asked myself as I walked over to my phone. My eyesight was still blurry but I managed to find my way. I flipped it open and answered.

"Who is this?" I asked the anonymous caller.

"Hey Sonny!" said Tawni.

"Tawni? Why the hell are you calling me so damn late?"

"Whoa, did I interrupt you milking cows or something? I wanted to know if you wanted to come to the club tonight?! I figured since I wa-"

I didn't even let her finish, I was pissed. Did she really call me at this hour talking about clubbing? As far as I was concerned, she can go fuck herself.

I slid back into my bed and went back to sleep, I must have been asleep for 10 minutes when my phone rang again. Sorry to whoever it was, but I wasn't getting up again. For the next hour, my phone seem to ring every ten minutes, and I didn't get up for not one of them.

The next thing I hear is Lady Gaga playing on the radio. I shuffled myself in my bed to see the clock, 8:00 am. I couldn't help the loud groan that escaped from my lips, I did not have a good night thanks to my lovely co-workers.

While walking to the bathroom, I took a glance at my phone, 11 missed calls. Are you kidding me! All of them were from Tawni. I slammed my phone down on my drawer and headed to the bathroom. I took my time getting ready, I was in no mood to deal with anyone. By the time I started my car it was already 9:30.

It took me another half hour to get to the studio, I was still fuming over my no-sleep night. I purposely parked crooked taking both my parking space and Tawnis'. I smiled to myself evilly as I walked away and into the studio. Of course it was empty of any actors except for myself. I promised myself that today wasn't going to be a bad day so I put on my best smile and greeted everyone I passed as I made my way to the breakfast table. I grabbed whatever caught my eye and headed over to my dressing room.

I entered my dressing room and headed over to my side. A blue folded paper was taped on my mirror with my name neatly written in script. Looks like today was going to be a good day. I grabbed the paper and couldn't have opened it faster.

_Meet me in my dressing room as soon as you get this. -Chad_

I felt my face turn red and my smile spread across my face. I couldn't help it. I took a bite of everything on my plate and ran to the bathroom to check myself. I know I shouldn't care about what Chad thinks of me but I couldn't stop my hands from fluffing my hair. I was a mess. I grabbed all the beauty products from Tawnis' drawer. I usually don't touch other peoples things but, this was important and plus, serves Tawni right for last night. I smeared lip gloss across my lips and added some eyeliner and I was as ready as I would ever be.

I walked out of the So Random studio and headed over to the Mackenzie Falls studio. My hands were sweating from nervousness. What could Chad possibly want this morning. I sucked my teeth as I saw the breakfast table their studio had. They had everything under the sun, we were lucky to have fresh orange juice. I ignored all the glares from the girls, now they are the people who I don't give a flying fuck about. I turned into the hallway where Chad's dressing room is. Of course it was the one with the big gold star with his name on it. Walking down the hallway all I could think of what was going to happen next. So many things ran through my mind. By the time I got to the door, I was sweating bricks. I bundled my hand together into a fist and knocked.

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? TBH, I'm getting sick of the short chapters! My problem is I want to end on the right note without making it TOO long, so I will definitely work on making my chapters longer, just bare with me please lol DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own SWAC, I just wish I did =]**

**A/N: Ok, it's been a week since I last posted so, its time for the next chapter! This is a little longer so kudos to me lol. Anywayz, happy reading!! =]**

* * *

After knocking, I stood there, waiting for what was to come. Nothing. I knocked again a little harder. Nothing. I started to get irritated, he was the one who sent me a note to meet with him, and here he is, acting like a total diva. I pounded on the door making it vibrate.

"Hello! Chad!" I yelled. I was a millisecond away from kicking in the door when I heard a voice behind me, scaring me half to death.

"Sonny?" Chad said.

I debated on whether to turn and face him or to turn and run for my life. I decided to go with the first option. I let out a gust of air and turned around. I'm pretty sure I looked like a complete fool. I looked up to see Chad standing in front of me with that damn Cheshire cat grin of his.

"Hey…Chad."

"I didn't expect you this early Sonny. Come on in." he said as he led the way into his dressing room. I was surprised that he didn't make fun of me when I ambushed his door earlier.

I couldn't believe his room. It was huge! It must have been double the size of mine, it was ridiculous. The walls were covered in the softest shade of blue, there was a flat screen TV on one side and a full length mirror on the other. Talk about being jealous.

"Wow. This is beautiful Chad."

"I know. I personally designed everything myself. Better than that pink vomit you call a dressing room right?"

Ugh. There's the asshole I know. "What do you want Chad?" I said already irritated.

"Whoa, someone is cranky this morning. You're so cute when you get angry."

"Is that it? If that's it, I'm gonna go now…" Just as I turned towards the door, I felt sudden pressure on my forearm. I looked back and smiled. "Chad, what are you doing?"

Realizing what he was doing, he snapped his arm back and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I…um…reflex."

"Okay, whatever you say." I said with a chuckle. I have to admit, Chad looked cute while being at a loss for words.

"Anyway, the reason I asked you to come here was because I wanted to ask you something. I'm having a party tomorrow night and I kinda wanted you to be my special guest."

I was completely confused. On one hand, I'm glad that he asked me to be his 'special guest', whatever that means, but on the other hand, I was kind of hoping he would ask me something more…serious, like a date.

"What exactly do you mean special guest? Does that mean I have to make a speech in front of everyone or something?" That is something I just don't do.

With a laugh, "No. All you really have to do is stay by me all night. I hope you're okay with that."

I knew exactly what he was up to. "Well, if that is what a special guest is supposed to do, then I guess that's what I have to do." I said naively.

"Well okay then. Pick you up at 11?"

"11? In the morning?" I hope he didn't mean night time!

"No, 11 pm."

Damn. If this party is supposed to start at 11, when does it end? "Sure, that's fine."

We stood there, smiling at each other, neither one of us talking. Completely awkward. "I guess I should go now, we are gonna start rehearsing soon and Marshall goes crazy when we are late."

"Oh, um…okay. I'll see around then."

"Alright, thanks again for the invite to your party. See you later." I turned away and headed out the door.

Once the door was fully closed, I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I walked back to my dressing room. I was so excited to go on a date with Chad. Well, it's not really a date, it's just hanging out but, I'd rather call it a date to make myself feel better.

I quickly made it back to my dressing room just in time to see Tawni setting her things down on her dresser. There goes my good mood.

"Hey Sonny, where have you been?"

Is she really acting like nothing happened? Should I play along? Uh, no.

"Yea I'm great, what the hell were you doing calling me last night?

She froze and turned slowly towards me with a nervous smile on her face, I was ready for the bullshit lie she was about to give me.

"Oh um, my phone kept dialing your number by accident, sorry…" She finished with a nervous laugh and practically ran out of the room.

I ran right after her, I wasn't about to let this go. "Tawni!" I yelled.

I ran out of my dressing room just to see her go into Grady and Nico's dressing room. I walked over there and knocked. I heard Tawni say something then I heard Nico.

"Um…who is it?"

"Sonny, open the door." I heard more whispering, this is getting ridiculous.

"Uh, I can't do that…right now."

"Why not?" I was getting annoyed.

"Because, me and Grady are having a meeting right now, it's private."

"Then why is Tawni there?"

More whispering. "Who?"

"Tawni!"

"Oh oh um, she isn't in here."

I was done, it's obvious she was hiding something. I turned and walked away. I heard the door open and close quickly. Jerks.

* * *

**A/N:** **How did yall like it?! I hope you all enjoyed yourselves and I really do appreciate the reviews that I do get so thank you those of you who review regularly! Don't forget to review this chapter as well!!!!! =P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **Of course I don't own SWAC!**

**A/N: *Crouches down to avoid rocks being thrown* I just want to say that I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a hard week, just bad thing after bad thing kept happening. But I really do apologize for not uploading. Please enjoy this chapter anyway!**

* * *

I walked over to Marshall who was just sitting there playing with his cell phone. "Marshall? When exactly are we going to start the show?"

"Well, Since Tawni was late today, the audience isn't going to start packing in until 1." he said, not ever looking up from his phone.

"Ugh! So because of Tawni, the show is stalled?!" I threw my arms up like I was trying to give an example of jazz hands.

Marshall finally looked up from his phone, "Sonny, what do you think of this screensaver?" He shoved his phone in my face. If this were a different day, I would have loved to see a picture of kittens, but just not today.

"Ugh!!" I stormed off without even looking back.

I stomped back to my dressing room and threw myself in my chair. I had an hour to kill before I had to start getting ready for the show. I started chipping off my nails. By the time all ten fingers were nubs, only ten minutes had passed. Damn, I thought it would have took longer. I turned to my mirror and stared at myself, looks like Tawni's eyeliner wasn't as good as I thought. It had faded and I looked like I hadn't slept in days. I reached for a tissue and began to wipe it off. This day was supposed to be great, nothing could go wrong.

I was on the verge of tears when I heard the door open. Tawni poked her head in. I held in the tears that were ready to fall down my face, I'd be damned if I was gonna cry in front of her.

"Sonny? Are you still mad?"

I wanted to say yes, god knows I was but, I was so drained from today already and didn't even really care about the situation anymore. Still turned away from her, "No I'm not."

"Okay then." She skipped her way to her dresser and sat down. She hummed to herself as she did whatever it was she was doing, I was too busy trying to get this gook called eyeliner off. It was pretty mellow for a solid minute until Tawni opened her mouth.

"Have you seen my makeup? It's not here."

I looked down and saw all her products splattered across my drawer. "Oh I had borrowed it. Sorry for not putting it back."

I heard her suck in her teeth. "My makeup is specifically designed for my face and skin tone. It wouldn't look right on you, you're like 10 shades lighter than me!"

I grabbed her makeup with one hand and threw it at her. I heard it hit the floor and roll in different directions. I was so giddy after doing that. I'm not THAT pale!

"Great job Sonny, you better have not broken anything!"

I sneaked a glance in my mirror to watch her pick up all her things, I was ecstatic! By the time I was done cleaning my face, my tissue went form white to black. After picking up her crappy makeup, Tawni turned towards me.

"Have you heard about Chad's party?"

"Um yeah." Should I tell her about him asking me personally? I wasn't really one to toot my own horn but, it's hard not to rub it in her face.

"You did? You didn't get an invite did you?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then how did you hear about it?"

She made me do it. "Chad invited me this morning."

She turned her head to the side like a lost puppy. After a while, she finally decided to speak. "Why did he invite you?"

"Idunno." I mumbled.

"When did you see him?"

"I went over to his dressing room earlier."

"Oh, well he probably felt bad…"

I was about to come back at her when the production manager popped her head in, "15 minutes till we start girls."

Talk about timing. I decided to leave this argument for later and started getting ready for the show.

"You smudged my eyeliner." Tawni said nonchalantly.

"Guess you won't be looking like a raccoon today then." I said before getting up and going to my closet. I heard Tawni mumble something but honestly, I didn't care what it was.

The rest of the 15 minutes were spent in silence. I was so relieved when we were finally called to the stage. We both walked down the hallway not saying anything. When I spotted Nico and Grady, they attempted to say hi to me but when I gave them the death glare, they turned away. We were all behind the curtain, not saying anything. The only thing that could be heard was the screams from the crowd and the production team making sure everything was fine. Next I heard Marshall talking to the audience.

"How is everyone doing today?! Are you all ready to get this show started?!" All the questions were answered by screams. Hearing the screams, made me feel like all this drama is worth it. My thoughts were interrupted by my arm being grabbed by one of the production staff. It was my time to head out to the stage. "Sonny Monroe!" I heard Marshall say before I ran across the stage waving my hand in the air. All I saw was the bright lights. I continued to wave to the audience as they called out Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

As we went through our usual introduction, I tried to clear my mind of everything. I couldn't give my all unless my head is clear. I came back to earth when we went backstage to get ready, I wasn't in the first sketch so I can take my time getting ready. I walked into the dressing room to meet up with Carmen, our stylist. As soon as she saw me she waved me over to her.

"Hey Carmen, what's up?"

She grabbed me and pulled me off to the side where no one was around. I was getting nervous, I hated when people acted mysterious. "Um Sonny, Chad was here poking around."

"Huh?" That was the only thing I could say.

"Chad was here, he was acting weird. Do you think you have a clue what he was doing here?"

What the hell? This day is becoming a rollercoaster, and I'm not sure if I like it or not. "Um, no. No I don't have a clue. Why would I have a clue?"

"Well, I figured you and Chad had something going on so I just assumed…"

"Me and Chad?!" I busted with laughter. I held onto my stomach as I laughed. Anything to get her off track. "Oh Carmen, you really cheered up my day with that one!" I walked away from her still laughing. I just hope she bought it.

* * *

**A/N: So you know I gotta ask, how did you like it? Please comment and tell me what ya think, I definitely know where I'm going with this story and can't wait to write it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** Of course I don't own SWAC! **

**

* * *

**

"So check it out, yesterday I got a manicure. Check it out." I said before waving my hand in Tawni's face.

"Check you out, check you out!"

We spent the next five minutes giggling and laughing and of course, saying "Check it out". As much as I loved this sketch, it could be a little much at times. After we put the 'Check it out' girls to rest for the day, I headed back to the dressing room to put back on my regular outfit to say our goodbyes to the audience. I did everything to avoid being alone with Carmen. Every time she came near me, I walked over to Tawni and would pretend to be interested in what she had to say. After a while, I think Carmen gave up trying to talk to me. I knew this wasn't one of my best moments but, I just didn't need anything else on my mind. Before I knew it, We had said our goodbyes and exited the stage.

As all four of us walked back to our dressing rooms, Tawni decided to speak up. "So…what are you going to wear at Chad's party?"

Assuming she was talking to me, "Um, I don't really know yet. Probably something from my closet, nothing special."

I heard Tawni suck in her teeth. Before I could snap back, Nico interrupted. "You're going to Chad's party Sonny?"

"I know, can you believe it! And he even invited her himself!" Tawni answered for me.

"Chad invited you? What exactly do you and Chad have going on?"

We had stopped walking at this point while the three of them stared at me waiting for a response. This was the second time today that that question had been asked to me, and frankly, I was tired of it. "Look, me and Chad have nothing going on between us! Does every little thing I do have to mean something!" I stomped away towards my dressing room and slammed the door once I was inside. I leaned against it a little proud of myself for telling them off. Of course, my happiness only lasted a millisecond.

"They totally have something going on between them." I heard Grady say through the door.

I ran over to the couch, grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed as hard as I could. After I was done, and my throat was throbbing, I continued to lay there with my face smothered by the pillow.

"Calm down Sonny, it's not a Cheeto."

I raised myself from the pillow. I walked over to my dresser, grabbed my coat and bag, headed over to the door and walked out without saying a word. I walked out of the studios and headed to my car. Once inside, I couldn't help but let out the biggest sigh ever. It was all I could do to keep the tears from rolling down.

*NEXT DAY*

I jumped from my bed ass my alarm went off scaring me half to death. I sat up and smiled, I felt like today was going to be a total 180 degrees from yesterday. I hopped out of bed and headed to the shower. I let the radio play as I showered and got dressed. As I stepped outside, I was blinded by the sun shining. It was beautiful outside, not a cloud in sight. I drove to work with my windows open and my radio blasting. I sang as loud as I could when Lady Gaga came on. When I entered the parking lot, I was surprised when I saw everyone else's cars parked in their appropriate places. I parked and headed inside. I said my greetings to everyone I passed, grabbed a couple of things from the snack table and went over to my dressing room.

I saw Tawni standing by my dresser with a note in her hand, about to open it. "Tawni?"

When she saw me, she immediately dropped the note and ran to her dresser. "Oh hey Sonny! How are you?"

I knew something was up. "I'm fine. What were you doing by my dresser?"

"Nothing."

I walked over to my dresser and picked up the note that Tawni had dropped. The front had my name written in script. I knew that handwriting: Chad. I looked over at Tawni waiting for a response as to why she had just tried to open it. She looked over at me and shrugged her shoulders. Whatever. I walked over to my closet, away from her and opened the note.

_Go to Kitson today. There is a surprise waiting for you there._

_-Chad_

As much as I wanted to smile, the only thing that crossed my mind was: why didn't he just text me? But I guess a note is more personal. I walked back out to Tawni sitting there waiting for me to explain what the note is about. "What time are we starting today?"

After watching her face crumble from not finding out what the note was about she nonchalantly said, "1."

Good, I had enough time to go to Kitson and come back. I grabbed my jacket and headed out. Before I knew it, I was parked in front of Kitson. I've never been here before but, I've heard plenty about it. I turned the corner and was startled by a herd of paparazzi standing in front of the store. I walked by them when all of a sudden I heard shouting.

"Sonny! Sonny Monroe!"

I couldn't believe it, the paparazzi were taking pictures of me. My eyes remained on the ground while walking since I was afraid to look up into the blinding bulbs from the cameras. I was so relieved when I finally entered the store.

I looked around the store. I didn't even know where to go. I walked to the nearest rack of clothing and started to look. I wondered why Chad had told me to come here, he wasn't even here! I was on the verge of leaving when a woman tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Sonny Monroe?"

"Um yeah."

"Mr. Cooper told us you were coming. We have the dress all ready for in the back, come with me."

"Err, okay." I started to walk behind the woman. He picked out a dress for me? I definitely felt special. We walked towards the back then the woman grabbed a long zipped up black bag. She unzipped the bag in front of me. Out popped out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It was a short black dress outlined with metal studs, it was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?"

"I…I love it." My mouth was hanging open, I couldn't believe it.

Noticing how impressed I was with the dress, The sales woman laughed. "Great. Mr. Cooper has already purchased it, it's all yours."

With my mouth still hanging open, she zipped it back up and handed it to me. I started to walk away when she said something else.

"Would you like to take our back exit to avoid the paparazzi?"

I was quick to say yes, I didn't want to have to go through the same thing I did when I entered here, that was scary enough. Once again I followed the woman through the back and out of the door.

"Have a great day Ms. Monroe."

"Um you too."

I walked over to my car and just sat there. I needed a minute to take this all in. Chad just bought me a dress. Yeah I kind of felt like Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman' with the whole hooker thing but, I couldn't deny that I was impressed. I stared at the bag, a yellow post it was stuck to the bag. I grabbed and read it:

_Now you can tell Carmen that I'm not a pervert. _

I didn't get it at first. What does Carmen, our stylist, have to do with anything. Then it hit me. That is probably why he was snooping yesterday, giving Carmen a heart attack. He was trying to find out my size. I laughed out loud. This was all too surreal. I was laughing it up when I heard yelling. Looking out my window, I saw the same herd of paparazzi coming towards me yelling my name and flashing away. I started my car and drove away as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N: So like always, how did you like the chapter? This was kind of a filler, next chapter will be all about the party and let me tell you, this story is about to get good so definitely tune in! Also, I think I'm going to start posting new chapters on Sundays instead of the middle of the week. I love your reviews so don't forget to review!! =]**


End file.
